


You And Me, You And Me, You And Me

by Wandering_Swain



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter is neither slutty because he's bisexual nor bisexual because he's slutty, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Smut, Socially Awkward Gamora, The bartender looks like Chris Evans probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Swain/pseuds/Wandering_Swain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the reasons Gamora receives the moniker, “Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy,” is that she isn’t very good at seduction. </p><p>Peter's the one who does charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me, You And Me, You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that porn you came here looking for. Set to the tune of Donna Summer's "I Feel Love." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2q2bis6eLE

One of the reasons Gamora received the moniker, “Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy,” was that she wasn’t very good at seduction. Of course she had to kill people if she was on a mission and had no idea how to charm them. Warriors did not need charm. Peter did charm. Charm was deception, discouraged in an upbringing by Thanos who thought of his children as finely crafted for war, programmable, and ultimately disposable.

When she finally escaped his reach, it came as a sad realization that she couldn’t talk to men, at least not ones she intended to sleep with. She could smile at one in a bar, but when he came over, she quickly ran out of things to say. It was even hard to make eye contact after a while. Yes, all right, she had the body for certain clothes, some of which she could even fight in given enough double-sided tape, but unlike Peter Quill, she couldn’t flirt.

It also didn’t help that she was deeply paranoid.

“Do you come here often?”

“Why do you need to know that?”

“What do you do for a living?”

“Nothing. Is that knowledge required to enjoy my company?”

When someone bought her a drink, she checked it thoroughly and perhaps far too openly for poison.

Eventually, Gamora resigned herself to a single life on the Milano with four male specimens of questionable compatibility. She had a great deal of pornography on her private computing device and a very well hidden toy shaped like a Zen Whoberi cock. That would have to be enough.

Gamora and her friends were at the bar of a spaceport when she received a rejection from a short, slender man who talked at her enthusiastically until she lapsed into silence. Then he went to talk to a girl with pink skin and a much larger smile and pair of breasts than Gamora had. The bartender, who wasn’t wearing a shirt as he mixed assorted blue, glowing drinks, shot her a sympathetic look but left to go service another patron.

Peter came up and announced to her that he needed the keys to the Milano. The bathrooms here were “pig disgusting” and he needed to take a leak. He looked surprised when she said she wanted to come back with him.

It was a highly questionable decision to kiss Peter, especially as she didn’t feel anything particularly romantic toward him, but he reciprocated the action. She tasted the same liquor on his breath that she had drunk minutes before. 

It was like sliding into a comfy shirt, she thought as she sat on the couch, her legs falling open for Quill. Kneeling in front of her, he peeled her underwear down and inhaled her sex. Then his fingers curiously probed her folds. As he was Terran, their sex organs weren’t quite complimentary, but he seemed comfortable and she suspected their parts aligned just enough to be familiar.

Peter’s beard felt good as it skated along her skin. His tongue pushed inside her easily, as if made to fit her.

Gamora’s face was hot and she carded his curls with her fingers. It had been too long. “I can hear you licking,” she said, voice much smaller than she was used to.

“Mmm.” Peter smiled up at her. “I’m a hungry man. Want me to stop?”

“Not at all.” She pushed her fingers through his hair again. He sighed and kissed her pubic mound several times before setting his tongue to work over her clit.

Peter had rutted enthusiastically with a fair number of individuals from a multitude of species. It showed, she thought as she suppressed a groan under his hot, skilled mouth. She concentrated on the squeeze of his fingers on her thighs but that, too, was exciting.

“Let me do you, too,” she said.

“Yeah?” His grin was that of a swamp devil on a backwater planet. He sat back on his knees. “And what is it exactly you want to do with me?”

Gamora pushed Peter onto his back. It was easy considering how much stronger she was than him. She attacked the hollow of Peter’s throat with her mouth, discovering it was lightly grizzled with hair. It was no surprise he claimed Rocket’s genes were derived from Terran creatures. 

“I want to suck you,” she said.

He shivered. “Please.”

Oh? Was he desperate, too? She tried to remember the last time Peter had brought a date to the ship. Three cycles ago, at least. It had certainly been longer for her.

“You look kind of scary right now,” said Peter.

Deciding this was a good thing, she kissed his mouth. He tasted and smelled of her, a little sour and very juicy. Gamora moved to lightly peck his collar, his shoulder, his chest, and then his thigh.

“Be better without clothes,” he said, but this lapsed into a hiss when she unbuttoned his pants and slid down his undergarments. 

As she took his flushed cockhead into her mouth, Gamora pressed her fingers inside of herself. She was slick.

Gamora adored it when bipedal men in this corner of the galaxy trusted her enough to suck them. Here is the most sensitive part of my flesh, the act seemed to say, the thing that ensures I may pass my genetic information into the future; please feel free to put it in your mouth! Where your teeth are!

She bobbed her head, the weight of Peter’s manhood on her tongue, and hummed. He replied with a similar sound that tapered into a sweet, high whine. It was lovely, she thought as she fucked herself with her fingers.

Gamora felt his hand on her head. When she lifted away from his length, it made a wet sound. Was he going to come already?

“Are you okay?” He panted. “You’re folded over sort of weird?”

She sat up more and demonstrated what she was doing with her fingers, pushing them up into her slick warmth and pulling them out again.

A heavy blush bled across Peter’s face. “That’s awesome.”

She laughed. She couldn’t help it. Then, fluidly, quickly, she climbed onto his lap and mounted him. 

Peter screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back. “Fuck! Fuck, why haven’t we been doing this the whole time?”

No, his Terran male member was too mushroom-like, but the squeeze was delicious. Feeling dizzy, full, and warm, she managed, “Because we’re friends?” She quivered as she said it and wondered if that was due to the shape of Peter’s cock or her fear of his reply. She had no desire to be his fuck toy or, much worse, his woman.

Taking hold of her hips, be began to push and pull her up and down his length. Where his fingertips touched her, Gamora’s skin seemed to buzz. She felt a lazy pleasure spread across the small of her back to the rest of her body. 

“Friends...ah. Friends can still fuck.”

“And still be friends?”

“I’m an affectionate person.” Peter smiled and Gamora was shocked at how shy he looked as he did.

She took hold of his shoulders and began to bounce on him. They fell into a rhythm, vital and wet. “I like affection.”

Peter breathed out and fell forward, taking one of her nipples between his teeth.

The bite was good. Gamora bucked on top of him. When he pulled away and kissed her breasts, she cradled the back of his neck gently. She peaked when she saw how he looked up at her.

Pulling off him, she freed his cock from her. Peter let out a groan as the cold air hit his slick member.

Gamora laughed as she took hold of him. “Are you a machine?”

“No.” Then he came over her knuckles, a white, viscous fluid that he helped her wipe off quickly. Zen Whoberi cum tended to be green.

She laughed harder and he managed a tired, creaky giggle. Then he climbed onto the couch, making room for her. She considered the empty space for a moment before she lay down beside him. Gamora didn’t consider herself to be the sort who cuddled, but Peter curled around her and nuzzled her face so sweetly. 

“Friends who fuck?” Her breath stirred the individual, damp hairs of his beard. “Is it just that we sometimes sleep with each other and hope our other partners don’t mind?”

“I prefer ‘buddies who fuck’ and I guess we explain the situation if we really want someone else to hang around.” Peter attempted a voice of authority, but he looked conflicted. This was new territory for them both and it was difficult to see where their path would lead. “Do you think we can make it work?”

“Yes. But carefully and with honesty. I, for one, am fantasizing about the bartender making the Blue Splatter Tonics and what he would do if he were here with me.” Have his shirt off, with any luck, she thought. And pants. 

“Oh! Abs-of-steal guy? Yeah, dude winked at me and, damn, you saw him eye-balling you, right? Drove me crazy.”

“I didn’t see that. Want to head back to the bar? See if he’ll, um, do it again?”

Peter laughed and it vibrated through both of their bodies. “We can offer him a two for one special.”

He got up to shower but she didn’t. She preferred the smell of her friend on her skin as they walked back to the bar.

The End


End file.
